


Of colds and slow dances

by AethraCaelis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AethraCaelis/pseuds/AethraCaelis
Summary: How Hunk and Lance had come to a wedding, slow-dancing under a tree on a chilly summer evening, was due to a cold.A quick little fluffly thing for Nicolle, who gave me MisterWives' "Oceans" as a prompt.





	

The live band was playing over the distance, but the wind carried the song well enough to the two figures -- two figures melded into one -- swaying slowly side to side under a tree.

"I told you the party's gonna be boring -- it's just my cousin and her _amigas_."  
"And the rest of the family. You know I like your family, Lance."  
"Yeah? So what's the name of _tía_ Consuela's niece from her second cousin Manuel?"  
Hunk's eyes narrow. "Well that's not fair." But all it took was a cocked eyebrow from Lance, and Hunk rolled his eyes. "Luísa. Luísa Erica."

How they had come to slow-dancing under a tree on a chilly summer evening was due to a cold. A day before, Hunk had picked up a phone call from Lance -- which was a rarity in itself, as Lance preferred sending a string of text messages, which Hunk had learned to wait to tide over and finish before reading it in one bloc. With Lance ringing his phone, Hunk knew it was important. Making sure he had set the timer right for his soufflé, he put on his wireless earpiece and picked up.

"Hey, man. Are you in mortal peril?"  
"Ha ha, very funny, Hunk. Close. I need a date for my cousin's wedding, and it's tomorrow."

Lance sounded as if he were outdoors -- at the city center, to be exact, what with bustling traffic and crowds. The sounds could also be representative of the controlled bit of panic in that Hunk detected in his friend's voice. On his end, the engineer took to measuring the ingredients he needed to make sugar icing.

"Okay. But weren't you going with Hannah from Section A?"  
"Yeah, but she's got a cold, man! Just called me up and she sounds really bad."  
"So… you want me to help you find a date? Two pairs of eyes better than one, right?"  
"I have considered it, but no."

Hunk side-eyed the general direction of his earpiece, waiting for the rest of Lance's plan. Sensing that his buddy was waiting for a cue --

"So?"  
"So I want you to come with me."

_What?_ Hunk brought his phone up to eye-level, making sure he has good enough of a signal. Then again, bad reception was a thing of the distant past.

"Wait, I don't think I heard you quite--"  
" _Hunk Garrett, you are coming with me to my cousin's wedding tomorrow!_ "  
" _Ow!_ Don't yell, man, cheese! ..."

It didn't bother Hunk that Lance would ask him for a favor. It didn't bother him that said favor involved going as a "plus one" to a wedding. It didn't bother him knowing that Lance would rather go with a girl who looked like she jumped out of a fashion ad, and that he was his second option.

"... I don't have a tux!"  
"That's why I'm coming over. Drop everything, we're heading out, and we'll rent you a tux, pronto."

_I am making soufflé. You can't just drop a soufflé_.

"Uh… gimme twenty-five minutes? Twenty! Just finishing something up here, and I gotta tell mom."

Despite his own hurry, Lance wasn't heartless -- far from it! If Hunk gave him a time frame, it meant that he was finishing up another culinary masterpiece that he would have the privilege of taste-testing. And how could he be nervous after getting reassurance from  _Hunk_?

"'course, big guy! Thanks. You save my life. Tell you everything when I get there."

\----------

Neither of them minded for how long or how short the music played -- or maybe the song already ended, and the band was playing the next one, still a slow tune.

"You know, my mistake was not inviting you as my date in the first place."  
"Don't flatter me, man. I know you'd rather have Hannah keep you company. I mean, she's beautiful, she's got top marks, and wow, she knows how to talk to people!"

Lance gave his friend a pained little smile. Hunk was really not one for flattery, and even when talking about their school mate's good qualities, his sincerity was so palpable that it almost made him feel jealous.

"Not that you aren't beautiful, can get top marks and can talk to people." _Maybe you two should date..._

"Lance." Hunk's tone catches Lance short, as if he had just said his thoughts out loud. He might has well have, given how long they have known each other. "Thank you, but none of that, please." His demeanor shifts easily back to his usually gentle one. "Thanks for inviting me. I'm having a good time. I like weddings."

That drew a proud grin on Lance's face. "I know. You're welcome, big guy."

A light breeze rustled the leaves above them, bidding them to look up. Through the foliage, and beyond the subtle haze of stringed lights from the festivities, stars did their own little dance in the sky.


End file.
